princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Pair
The Perfect Pair is the widely accepted name that Kunimitsu Tezuka and Shusuke Fuji are possibly in a romantic relationship. They are on the same tennis team. Hints Fuji_tezuka12.jpeg|Walking in the snow after a checkup for Tezuka fuji_tezuka5.jpg|Fuji helping an injured Tezuka fuji_tezuka7.jpg|Seigaku's Top Two fuji_tezuka10.jpg Fuji_tezuka13.jpeg|Fuji and Tezuka in New Prince of Tennis We Met Here by Chance.jpg|We Met Here by Chance duet M2w595hq85lt original MvWm 078c0000076e118c.jpg|Perfect Pair in magazine fuji-tezuka-share-smile.jpg|Tezuka & Fuji share smile after their match. *In the episode "prince of bowling", when Fuji drinks Inui's auzo juice, he faints, at the same time in germany Tezuka is awakened because of a nightmare. He, worried, says he hopes everyone are OK in Japan, then we see Fuji fainted in Japan. *When Tezuka smiled at the end of the final episode of the National Tournament Arc in the Manga and Anime, Fuji was the only one to notice (aside from Inui). Tezuka told Fuji to keep it a secret between the two. *In the Intra-School Ranking Arc of the anime, Tezuka beats Fuji in the ranking match. Fuji then starts to cry, and they both share a smile at the end. This arc is full of hints in general (though it could also be understood as specially close friendship) *They are almost always seen with each other, whether its observing teams or relaxing. *In flashbacks, it shows that Fuji does think about Tezuka such as offering him an umbrella when it was snowing. * Whenever Tezuka and Fuji make eye contact with each other it never fails to leave a smile on Tezuka's face. * In Tezuka's character song "I Love you" the song has been rumoured to be a confession song for Fuji showing how he deeply cares and loves him as a friend and most likely his own brother. * When Tezuka and Fuji first met each other Fuji mention that the moment he saw him he found him special. He also was brave enough to help Tezuka after he got in trouble * It shown in Fuji's flashback that since the moment they became friends they were almost inseparable, from their early first year days till present time *When Tezuka defeated Fuji prior to him leaving for Germany, Fuji cried after Tezuka turns his back and leave knowing it might be the last time he might never ever get see nor play tennis with Tezuka ever again. *There are things that both Fuji and Tezuka will do for each other. One example being Tezuka granted Fuji's wish to play against Jiroh when Fuji found out he defeated his younger brother in a mere 15 minutes. *In the TeniPuri family episodes, Fuji is the sweet yet impulsive Grandmother of the family and is often paired up with Kunimitsu Tezuka, who plays the Grandfather. In the other Tenipuri chibi episode, settled in the Far West, he plays a damsel in distress-type girl searching for a Lone Gunman who later turns out to be Tezuka *In an official fan disc called “White Heat Remix”, Tezuka said he can think of 10 things at the same time. This included saying “Ich liebe dich” (I love you in German) Fuji say "W-where are you going to use that?" Here the translation : http://perfect-pair.deviantart.com/journal/White-Heat-Remix-TRANSLATION-222048855 *In Fuji Syusuke's character song named ここで僕らは出会ってしまった , Fuji and Tezuka express their feelings to each other. It was released on Feb 29, which is Fuji's birthday. Category:Fanon Category:Shippings